


Christmas, Ice Skating and a New Dad

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Irondad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some Chirstmas fluff about the ever changing irondad reltationship.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: Irondad Fic Exchange 2020





	Christmas, Ice Skating and a New Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalkShippingtoMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkShippingtoMe/gifts).



It was officially nearing Christmas, arguably the best time of year. School let out in two weeks but it felt like Christmas Break would be beginning tomorrow. Teachers could barely keep their class in check as everyone excitedly talked about Christmas. Even the Midtown staff was no exception, Christmas reefs were on every door. Not to mention the tinsel along the walls. There were eight Christmas trees spread within their school. It may have been slightly overkill but nobody was complaining. 

Peter had never felt more excited for Christmas. Christmas had always been a favourite holiday of his. He, May and Ben always would have a small, but fun Christmas. They would stay up late on Christmas Eve watching classic Christmas movies and eating sugar and gingerbread cookies. Things never changed through all the years. This year though, after the snap Peter had a really hard time adjusting to the new normal. Whenever he went to Tony’s lakehouse and saw Morgan and Pepper made him feel more comfortable. The Stark’s eventually moved back into the city, for business reasons they claimed. Peter spent so much time with Tony at the lab, May eventually gave into Pepper’s request to move in. Now he’d be spending Christmas at Stark Tower. It was nerve wracking but still really exciting. 

Peter was brought out of his thinking by someone shaking his shoulder. “Peter!” He jumped back to reality and saw Ned beside him. “You alive?” 

“Yeah sorry just thinking.” Peter watched as MJ chuckled in amusement at him. He dug back into the poison they called cafeteria food. “What did you say?” 

“Oh you know just the decathlon secret santa.” Ned nudged Peter with his elbow repeatedly. “Are you going to tell me who you picked??” Peter sighed as they drew names a week ago. Ned asked him at least twice an hour since then. He had already revealed his name and was determined to make MJ and Peter crack. 

“No, I won’t tell you who I have.” Ned pouted.

“Fine but if you do have me, I saw a pretty sick lego set.” Ned pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed Peter a picture of a lego set. He then turned his phone to MJ, she took one look at it and shook her head. 

“I think that's above the $25 dollar limit.” MJ added, she was playing some game on her phone. Her attention is half on their conversation. 

“But Peter’s real rich. He has the Stark fortune, which could buy me a new lego set.” Ned tried again, showing Peter the picture again. “Come on break that million dollar bank account. We can build it together.”

“I don’t have the Stark fortune.” Peter protested, to which both his friends laughed. 

“Didn’t he pay for your new lunch plan?” Ned countered, Peter scowled at him. 

“What about your Christmas shopping? He paying for that too?” MJ questioned. 

“Okay fine whatever.” Peter grumbled. “He offered to pay. I said no though!!” The other two laughed again. “So what are your plans for the weekend?” Peter asked, trying to change the conversation.

“Nothing.” MJ hummed.

“I’m going out with my dad to find a Christmas gift for my mom. I swear she's impossible to buy for. Always saying,” Ned raised his voice a pitch higher, in an attempt to imitate his mother. “I don’t want anything. Hmm that's not what I want. No, I really don’t need anything.” He sighed exasperatedly. “I don’t even know how I come up with gifts to give her, if you have any ideas let me know. What about you Peter?” 

“I’m going out on Saturday, shopping and taking Morgan ice skating. She wants to go to Rockefeller Centre. Apparently Pepper and May have been telling her all about it. She hasn’t stopped talking about it for the past two weeks!” Peter went to talk more when the bell rang. The three of them made their way out of the cafeteria and to their next classes. Peter tried to stay focused in english but his mind kept drifting.

He was trying to come up with a gift for May. Buying gifts for Pepper and Morgan had been easy. Pepper would ‘subtle’ leave hints about what she wanted. Open magazines, mentioning a gift idea constantly throughout the day. It hadn’t taken Peter long to figure out a gift for her. Morgan would be happy with just about any gift, but she had also made a list. Peter bought her gift first, Tony’s took a little longer to figure out. He finally settled on a robot he created, he had modeled it slightly after DUM-E. He wasn’t done, but there wasn’t too much left to be done. Leaving only May and Happy’s gift unpurchased. With only two weeks left until Christmas, Peter didn’t know if he would come up with anything in time. May never asked for any gifts, but she somehow always purchased the best gifts. Happy had insisted he hadn’t wanted anything, but Peter was still going to buy him a gift.

Before Peter knew it the end of the day had arrived and he ran quickly out of the school. He ran into an alley and webbed up his backpack. Peter jumped up and started his patrol. The first hour was uneventful, there was an attempted car robbery but other than that not much. He swung around the city, snowflakes were lightly falling from the sky. It was a nice night otherwise, not too warm and not too cold. Peter had also noticed as the weather got colder and winter set in crime went down. There was still enough to keep him busy, but a lot of the small crimes stopped. He didn’t have to deal with as many muggings or small car thefts. 

Once he finally finished patrol, Peter swung up to the tower. He climbed up until he reached his window. It was always left open so Peter gave it a light shove before climbing inside. Once out of his suit Peter left his room and went out into the kitchen. Pepper and May were sitting at the kitchen table. They each had a mug, which he assumed had hot chocolate. They were laughing and talking, they both lifted their heads upon hearing Peter enter. 

“Hey Peter.” Pepper greeted him. “Tony’s in the lab and Morgan’s in bed but we were thinking about a movie night. You in?

“Depends on whatcha you want to watch?” Peter said as he sat down in his seat.

“Well May wants to watch The Polar Express, but I want to watch It’s a Wonderful Life. You can decide.” Peter smiled, Polar Express was a favourite of his. Besides they almost always watched It’s a Wonderful Life on Christmas Eve. It had been a personal favourite of Ben’s.

“It’s no competition, Polar Express!” Pepper sighed in defeat and got up. The trio moved into the living room and got settled. 

“FRIDAY, Polar Express please.” Pepper’s command was quickly met, the light darkened and the movie began playing. Even though Peter had seen it a hundred times he tried staying awake through the whole thing. He eventually fell asleep.

\- - - - 

Morning came far too soon for Peter’s liking. He’d fallen asleep during the movie and his neck was killing him. He scanned the living room, Pepper was gone but May was still fast asleep. He rose with a groan and sleepily made his way into the kitchen. It was empty which was weird. Normally it was busy, Pepper chugging away with work and Morgan nearby working on her latest craft project, Tony grabbing another cup of coffee or reviewing some plans or notes of his or even May and Happy attempting to cook. This morning however the place was empty. 

He grabbed some Lucky Charms and ate four bowls. It was still deadly quiet in the kitchen which was getting on Peter’s nerves. He got changed and made his way to the elevator. He peeked into the living room and saw May still passed out on the couch. Peter traveled down a floor and made his way to Tony’s lab. Tony’s gift still wasn’t done yet, but he could probably get 90% of it done today. Peter also wanted to upgrade his suit heater. New York’s winters were freezing! When he opened the door, the mornings quiet vanished. Mulan’s “I’ll make a man out of you” blasting through the speakers, meaning that Morgan was in the lab. She had her own separate work space. Peter moved over toward it. “Morning!” Peter called out, Tony jumped and Morgan quickly began clearing away her table and yelled at him.

“Go away! You can't see!” Tony chuckled as Morgan still tried to hide what she was working on. 

“Morning kiddo!” Tony moved to her table and Peter could hear some drawers being opened and things being shoved inside. Peter raised an eyebrow, in which Tony just gave him a smile and a wink.

“When are we leaving?” Peter asked just as Morgan came out of ‘hiding.’

“Where are we going?” Morgan asked as she tilted her head to the right ever so slightly. 

“Places.” Tony addressed Morgan before talking to Peter. “Pep has a meeting so we are going around 1 O’clock. That's okay?” Peter nodded.

“So whatcha doing?” He asked in a sing-song voice and watched as Morgan tried to keep a normal face. 

“Nothing!!” She blurted out far too quickly. Tony laughed at her efforts to look non suspicious. They moved over the official workspace. He kept a hand on Morgan’s shoulder and began leading her toward the exit. 

“Okay Morgan, I think Peter wants to work. So why don’t we go upstairs and grab May and Happy?”

“I don’t wanna go! I’m not done yet?” She whined and crossed her arms over her chest. Tony leaned over to whisper into Morgan’s ear. Although Tony’s voice wasn’t all quiet. 

“I think Peter’s working on some Christmas gifts.” Morgan perked up and she tried to look at the work table. Despite the fact nothing was on the table. She kept glancing backwards as Tony led her out of the room. Peter gave her a wave before he settled in. He drew some plans and worked out the kinks in his work. Before he knew it May slid in the seat next to him. 

“Working hard?” She looked over her shoulder. Peter smiled over at her.

“Yeah. What’s up?” 

“Have you looked at the time lately?” Peter looked over at the large wall clock, it was 12:30. 

“Crap,” He ran a hand through his hair. “I guess I lost track of time.” May laughed.

“That happens every time you're in the lab.” She tugged him out of the chair, he stumbled backwards. “Come on Morgan’s decided to leave early, she wants to get out on the ice as soon as possible.” The two made their way upstairs, sure enough Morgan was ready to go. Or at least, she was trying. Pepper was at the table on her tablet. Tony was making a couple sandwiches on the island. Morgan had a bright pink hat, only one her matching mittens. She also had baby blue snow pants wrapped around her ankles. She kept running around opening closets and bugging her parents.

“Hey there, Morg. You ready to go?” Peter laughed, a hint of laughter on his voice. She nodded her head. “Why don’t I help you finish getting there.” He found her missing clothes and got her ready in no time. Then Peter got himself ready, the two of them sat staring at the unmoving adults. 

“Come on lets goooo!” Morgan fussed and she began to pout. This got Pepper on the move and everyone else soon quickly followed. 

“Where’s Happy?” Peter inquired, he hadn’t seen Happy all morning. 

“He’s getting the car, and has other work also.” May answered him and they finally made it into the lobby. Morgan was almost bouncing as she jumped her way into the waiting car. They unconsciously split into two groups, like they always did. Morgan, Peter, Tony and Pepper rode in one car. May and Happy in the other. Once inside Peter watched as they pulled out into the street.

Rockefeller Rink was crowded, it probably has its maximum of 150 people out there. “I don’t understand why I couldn’t just have rented the place out for the day. Tony grumbled as they found some space to lace up their skates. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter gasped. “That would ruin everything!!” Tony gave him a skeptical look before then moving his gaze to the crowded rink. 

“Maybe I should just watch from here. I can take photos or something.” He fidgeted the tiniest bit.

“Daddy!!” Morgan wailed. “You have to come!!!”

“Oh come on Tony.” May said as she stood up. “Just because you can't skate doesn’t mean you get to sneak out of this.” Peter whipped his head around so fast it almost gave him whiplash.

“You can’t skate!?” Peter watched as Tony gave him a hard glare. Happy laughed and stood up next to May.

“The only reason I’m here is to watch him try and skate. Or just to watch him fall a lot.” He slid his hand into May's and led her towards the rink. “See you out there.” Tony turned to the remaining members of the group.

“Can you all skate?”

“I took some figure skating lessons as a kid.” Pepper remarked. “It’s been quite some time since I skated though.” Tony desperately turned to Peter.

“I’ve been skating every Christmas since I was three!” He smiled cheekily.

“Great, just great.” He settled back on the bench. “I think I’m staying here.”

“Don’t worry I can’t skate.” Morgan said with a huge smile. “We can learn together!” Tony took another glance at all the skating people.

“Come, on.” Peter hauled himself up, “I'll teach you.” Morgan laughed as Tony pulled a face and they all went to the rink. Pepper grabbed Morgan’s hand as they went on the ice. Then she put her hands under her armpits.

“I got her covered for a little while.” She skated a stride away, “have fun you two!” 

“Peter,” Tony said, dead seriously. “I will pay you to walk away right now.” Peter laughed and got on the ice. 

“Stop whining, it’s ridiculous.” Peter held out his arms and gestured for Tony to grab them. He did, but still didn’t step on the ice. “If you don’t get on I’ll drag you.” Peter threatened, with a sigh Tony got on the ice. Peter skated backwards slowly, as Tony dragged behind. He kept stumbling and putting almost his entire weight on Peter. They moved around the rink for a little while, until May and Happy came to join them.

“You haven’t fallen once you lucky duck.” Happy groaned, “I've had my phone ready this whole time.” May slapped him gently on the arm.

“He’s lying, though it’d be better if Peter let you fall.” May jokes, as Tony gasped dramatically. The pair skated away and Peter began moving again.

“Don’t you dare let go.” Tony grunted as he stumbled again. “I will not fall.” The next little stumble Peter let go of Tony arms and he fell onto his knees. His fierce glare almost caused Peter to flinch.

“Oops.” Peter snickered as Tony stumbled again in his attempts to get up. He finally helped Tony up and they skated around for a good while. Peter switched off with Pepper a few times, teaching Morgan a thing or two. He also went with May and Happy, but in the end he ended up with Tony again. 

“OKay I think I’ve skated enough. Let’s go.” Peter 

“It’s only been like ten minutes.” Peter complained.

“It’s been a lot longer than that.” Peter just shook his head and Tony tried again. I’ll buy you hot chocolate.” Tony bribed, Peter stopped to consider. He was freezing, despite his attempts to bundle up, stupid spider DNA. 

“Okay fine.” Peter and Tony made their way off the ice and got some hot chocolate. They sat nearby drinking, Pepper and Morgan joined them a while later. The four of them sat there, talking when a woman holding hands with a little kid walked by. She had her phone between her ear and her shoulder and was carrying two pairs of skates and a purse in her other hand. She walked over a partially icy patch and slipped to the ground. The weight of her falling also brought the kid to the ground, he burst into tears sobbing. Peter got up quickly and rushed over to help her. He grabbed the phone and one of the skates. The woman was comforting the child and put him on her hip. Peter grabbed the rest of her stuff.

“Need me to carry this for you?” He asked and the women smiled gratefully at him.

“Thank you, but that's alright. We don’t have to walk much further. I can manage, just give me a second here.” She set down the child gently, he had stopped crying. She put her phone in her bag, and grabbed the skates from Peter. She then held her hand out one more time for the boy, who took it. Once she was ready she gave Peter a bright smile and turned her gaze to Tony. “Your son is a really sweet boy, have a nice afternoon.” She walked away leaving Peter there flabbergasted, mouth wide open. He made his way to the bench and sat back down. 

Tony’s face turned bright red and he gave Peter a small smile. 

“She was very nice.” Pepper said with a cheeky smile, her eyes gleaming with pride. Peter opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“Uh, yeah sure.” Peter averted his eyes from Tony. Morgan tilted her head at Peter and frowned slightly.

“Why do you look so scared Petey?” 

“I am not scared!” Peter insisted, to which Pepper laughed. “Just surprised.” He countered.

“But why?” Morgan inquired.

“Well, she uh, said that Tony was my dad that’s all.”

“But you're my brother right?” Morgan asked, Peter gave her a weird look at her change in topic,

“Course I’m your brother Morg.” 

“So then Daddy is Peter’s Dad too!” Pepper nodded her head and gave Peter an all too happy smile. She then nudged Tony rather aggressively. He straightened and finally snapped out of his little funk. 

“You’re right Morgan.” Tony agreed, “Peter is my kid.” He gave Peter a wide smile, and this time Peter’s face went bright red.

“Yeah, I guess I am your kid.” Peter said as he stood up, May and Happy had found their group and were almost at them. Once arriving May slung an arm sound Peter.

“Well I think we finished skating, at least for now. I have quite a few things for Christmas I still need to buy for all of you. So let’s get going!” They all marched off but not before Tony stole Peter away from May and swung his arm over Peter. He didn’t say anything for 30 seconds before pulling Peter to an abrupt stop. 

“I meant what I said you know.” Peter looked up at Tony questionly. “You are my kid.” Peter's face lit up and he grinned at Tony.

“Yeah I know.” Peter ran to catch up with Morgan, he pulled her upwards giving her a piggyback ride. Tony smiled and made his way to the group. Snow was beginning to fall again as they walked to their cars. 


End file.
